


Loving the Devils daughter.

by orphan_account



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boss isn't a touchy feely person. He prefers it that way. 'Don't love, can't hurt' is his motto. The only people he cares for are the Saints. Why does the daughter of Satan have to change everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on Fanfiction.Net I received, but I found myself posting it here! Hope you all enjoy!

The boss was starting to enjoy the alcohol provided by the Zin. It was exactly what he needed after everything that happened in hell.

Johnny had come back an hour after the boss, Kinzie and Jezebel got back on the ship, saying he had been having a chat with the man upstairs.

Since then, the two were taking advantage of the seemingly unlimited alcohol, although the luminous green-grey colour was slightly unsettling. Johnny wasn't pacing himself, the alien drink was more intoxicating than anything produced on earth and the boss could now see his best friend in a drunken state.

Years of being mocked for being light weight, the boss took pleasure in watching his best friend try and play pool without losing his balance.

He couldn't say he was sober himself, but he was drinking slowly, letting his mind fog over, letting him forget all his worries.

"Hey bosssss..." Johnny slurred his name as he attempted to remain standing. He had been playing pool against Pierce who had been taken advantage of Gat's drunkenness.

The boss got to his feet, stumbling slightly. Okay, maybe he hadn't been pacing himself as well as he originally thought...

"Waz up?" he reached the pool table and glanced at the score.

Pierce had three to go while Johnny had only the black to sink. Even wasted, Johnny was kicking his ass.

Johnny stumbled over to him before placing his arm over his shoulders. "You're ex-fiancée doesn't seem to be enjoying herself." The words sounded like there was a double meaning. He didn't bother correcting Gat that he and Jezebel were never actually engaged.

The boss followed where his second in command was looking. Jezebel was sitting by herself on the staircase, indeed not looking happy.

"Yo man, we playing or what?" Pierce impatiently shouted, his eyes moving over the table like he was hoping for inspiration to save him from losing.

Johnny waved him off. "I'll fuck your ass up in a minute." He then turned towards the boss. "Just saying, don't want her running back to daddy and you getting taken again." Johnny removed his arm and bent over the table before falling off and landing on the floor.

A few people stood up to assist, but the boss waved them off. He knew from experience never to try and wake Johnny, he was on attack mode at all times. "Let him sleep it off." The boss muttered.

He watched Shaundi grab a blanket off a sofa and handed it to the boss while she carefully placed a pillow under Johnny's head. The boss spread the blanket over his unconscious body.

Everyone went back to what they were doing before or kept throwing glances at Johnny's body. The boss glanced at Jezebel again. Something about the girl drew him to her. He wasn't aware why, but it pissed him off how everyone else seemed to be ignoring her.

He made his way towards her, bumping into a few Zin and saints along the way. He could have sworn he only drank three and a half bottles...or had it been four? Did he finish his last drink?

Shaking his head, some of his hair fell into his eyes. When was the last time he had a haircut? He pushed his black hair out of his eyes, already knowing his purple eyes were probably blood shot.

He had meant to stand and talk to Jezebel, instead he collapsed next to her.

She jumped in surprise as he tried to push himself into a sitting position. "So how's it going?" He managed after taking longer than necessary to right himself.

Jezebel looked confused. "Are you okay?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Had a bit to drink...So how are you holding up?" He asked, already feeling eyes on them.

Jezebel returned to staring at the floor. "Everyone hates me." She muttered.

Again, the boss felt a flare of anger. "No they don't." He tried to reassure her. He wasn't good with the whole touchy feely thing. Shit, he once told a woman praising her new born child to get over them self...wasn't the first time he had a book thrown at him.

"Oh yeah? That red head with the glasses keeps glaring at me and the guy with blue lips keeps making nasty comments! It's like I never left hell!" The girl crossed her arms and looked like she was trying to make herself look small.

At least he had two names on his list of people to be pissed at.

"Hey, they're not against you. Kinzie has trust issues, trust me, I got her pissed enough when I was president and suddenly there would be rumours spread about me...she doesn't completely trust me even if she went to hell and back for me. Matt...yeah I can't explain him. Shit, I can't even understand most of what him or Kinzie are talking about..."

Jezebel had a small smile on her lips. "They all love you though."

The boss snorted. "You ask every saint here and ask them for their opinion. You'll find you'll hear insane murderous physcopath alot."

"That doesn't mean they don't care for you. Especially if they would risk facing my father to save you."

The boss put his arm around Jezebels shoulders. "There's a lot you have to learn about humans Jez. We're bastard coated bastards with a bitchy centre." Jezebel was staring at him. "What?"

"No ones ever called me Jez before." Somehow he could tell she was blushing despite her having pink skin.

Before the boss could reply, Shaundi was calling him. "Hey boss! Johnny's awake and we could use assistance!" 

Turning to look, he saw Johnny on top of Ben, Pierce and Asha trying to pry him off while Keith and Shaundi tried to pull Ben away.

The boss stood up, quickly turned back to Jezebel. "I'm the boss cause I get shit done. It's all about respect, not love or caring. In my line of business, feelings get you killed."

"BOSS!" Pierce shouted.

"I don't hate you, if it means anything. So if anyone bothers you about your past, let me know and I'll deal with it."

"BOSS! Now would be a great time to help!" Asha shouted.

"Duty calls!" The boss grinned at Jezebel who return the gesture. He then headed to where Johnny was attempting to punch Ben, completely oblivious to the growing smile behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The boss groaned as he woke up to bright light.

Hangovers didn't do well with brightness. Unfortunately, the ship didn't have a light-off mode so he was stuck squinting his eyes slowly open to adjust.

After he pried Johnny off Ben, reassuring him he wasn't a vice king any more, Johnny had decided on a drinking game. Pool shots.

As the name suggested, every time someone sank a pool ball, the other had to do a shot. The game was over when the person could no longer stand.

It was actually a close match. The boss and Johnny were almost equal in pool, Johnny having more experience. They were on the last ball, the boss having had to catch up to Johnny's number of already consumed drinks, they were both having trouble with the last ball.

Although the boss was proud to say he hadn't hit Kinzie with the cue ball unlike Johnny who had a handful of left over birthday cake thrown at him.

"For an advance species, they couldn't think of dimmers?" The boss muttered as he sluggishly climbed out of bed. 

It was odd to remember everything that happened the night before. Usually with hangovers, came the question 'Oh fuck what did I do last night?'. Instead he remembered everything, even his brief chat with Jezebel.

He had seen her through the night, always looking at him, a small smile playing on her lips. She still kept her distance from everyone else, those that had been alive during religious times were the most uneasy around her.

He frowned. He usually didn't get involved with anyone's social life. He remembered getting angry when Jezebel admitted everyone hated her. He also remembered to get involved if she asked. Something he didn't normally do.

But he knew that even if he didn't have an ounce of alcohol going through his system, he would have promised her.

Even sober, he still felt drawn to her. There was just something about her...

Shaking his head before instantly regretting it, the boss slowly made his way to the kitchen, hoping some horrible zin food would be the equavalent of the greasy food he would poorly attempt to fry up on earth.

The small kitchen was already busy with some zin making strange food using strange methods. When they saw the boss, they all bowed as usual.

"Guys, what did I tell you about bowing?" He muttered.

One of the zin returned to cooking something purple. "Apologies overlord."

The boss rolled his eyes. He had tried to convince them to call him Boss to no avail. Another zin dished out more strange looking food onto a plate and handed it to him. 

He had once asked what the food was. No longer did he want to know, as long as it didn't kill him. What kind of species thinks eating another species ass was a delicatecy?

The boss entered the rec room, some of the other saints already there. Johnny was picking at his food while holding his free hand to his head.

"How's the hangover?" The boss smirked as he took a seat next to his second in command.

Johnny turned towards him, even though he was wearing his usual glasses, he could tell he was glaring. "Fuck you. I still whooped your ass in pool last night."

The boss broke off some of his food and placed it in his mind. He forced himself to swallow it. "Whatever man. So what's the plan for the day?" The boss stretched his limbs, already feeling his hangover ebb away as he continued forcing the questionable food down.

"You're the boss." Johnny shrugged.

"You're the one that was told about a planet we can live on."

"You ain't making me spend more time with the computer nerd. I swear she's speaking in another language." Johnny groaned. "I even thought about throwing her in a lava pit in hell."

The boss chuckled. "She'd only drag you behind her." He finished the last of his food, hoping it was going to stay down. "C'mon, the sooner we find a planet we ain't going to suffocate on, the sooner we get off this ship."

The boss hated being trapped in the ship. There was no privacy, no room to do much besides walk into others.

After defeating Zinyak, the boss had become the ruler of the zin and had free access to the zin ships, but there was no comfort in the mother ship after it was overcrowded as well as the ship he and the other saints had been using since escaping their own nightmares.

The simulation was the closest to space as he was going to get and even then he was aware of being enclosed.

"Suppose." Johnny muttered. "Alright, I'll go work with the nerds, but I get to name the planet." Johnny muttered.

The boss got to his feet. "Fine by me. Catch you later." The boss got to his feet. He wanted to check in with Jezebel and make sure she was fine after the night before.

He briefly wondered if Satan was watching them.

Johnny's words echoed in his mind. Don't want her running back to daddy and you getting taken again.

They were all banished from hell, Satan didn't seem to be a forgiving person, but if he had a chance to form an army again, would he take it?

LTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDD

Jezebel was in the control room, listening to Keith talk about his time as vice president.

"Being vice president wasn't everything I thought it'd be. The president and I argued over how the country should have been run and-"

"He tried to get rid of my armouries." The boss cut him off as he walked in.

Jezebel looked up at him and smiled, seemingly to be in more of a good mood. 

"That's because having more than one armoury is enough. Having eight is overkill." Keith glared at him.

The boss shrugged. "You sound like Asha when I had stripper poles installed in all the bedrooms."

"What about the time you wanted to put a machine gun on air force one?"

"That was practical!" The boss defended himself.

"As practical as having a fucking tiger roam the white house!"

"Leave Cerberus out of this!"

"That fucked up cat caused a huge scene with the population and guess who was left to clean it up?"

"I did." Kinzie muttered as she walked into the room. "Boss, get Johnny away from my area." when Kinzie glared, it was literally like looking into the face of death...much more terrifying in fact as he already looked the devil in the eye.

"What happened?" Why did everyone go to him to deal with Gat?

Kinzie folded her arms. "He keeps threatening to shoot every electrical equipment we have if Miller doesn't stop talking about Nyteblade."

"Seems more like a Miller problem than a Johnny problem."

"It'll be a boss problem if-" A shot went off. 

Kinzie's face went red, but before she could say anything, the boss cut her off. "I get it, it's a boss problem." He muttered. He turned back to Keith. "We ain't finish here." Then to Jezebel. "See what I mean?"

He then ran off to find Johnny and avoid the plate thrown at his head.

LTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDD

Jezebel POV

"See what I mean?" 

Jezebel couldn't help but smile at the boss, especially when he skill fully dodged a plate the red head grabbed off a console then threw at his head.

"Excuse me." the red head stomped in the direction the boss had ran off to.

Jezebel looked back at Keith. She had been exploring the ship when she ran into him. He had been telling her about his life. It reminded her of her time spent with Shakespeare.

"Is it always like that?" She felt giddy after seeing the boss. Ever since he had made an attempt to comfort her, he had been on her mind.

No one ever cared enough to comfort her, Shakespeare was the only other to try and console her when her father made her cry and only then it was through retelling his works. 

"The boss getting on someone's nerves? Some of us have a theory he was cursed with the ability to anger those in his presence." He muttered before turning his back on her and returning to looking at a console.

"What's the other theory?" Jezebel was very interested in finding out as much about the boss as possible.

"That the boss is some deity sent to earth to cause havoc. It explained how he survived so many situations and why your father would want him..."

Jezebel glared at the man. She didn't want to be associated with her father, but she guessed that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"How mant situations could he have been in?" 

"How long you got?" Keith looked back at her, looking amused at her.

LTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDDLTDD

"So how did your chat with the devils spawn go last night?" Johnny asked as he lined his shot.

The boss had insisted they go to the training room on the mother ship to shoot some shit up. Johnny hadn't hesitated to agree, especially when Kinzie turned her murderous look after seeing a large hole in the middle of a screen.

They were testing the numerous guns on the ship. Some they hadn't any idea how to use but were having fun figuring out.

"She thinks everyone hates her." The boss got a head shot on a bust of Zinyak.

Johnny missed his first shot with what they guessed was a rifle. "I can't say for everyone, but she's not far off." 

The boss lowered his gun. "Seriously?"

Johnny nodded before reloading. "You think the saints were going to be okay with losing you?" He snorted. 

"Wasn't Jezebels fault. Last time I checked, she went against Satan to get me back here." The boss aimed at another bust, going for a shot in the eye.

"Hey, I don't got a problem with the girl. But if you want her to stay around, I guess you're going to have to talk to the others." He pointed the gun again, this time getting the desired head shot.

"I already told her I would." The boss said as he looked over the set of guns they hadn't yet tested.

Johnny lowered his gun before taking his shot and looked at the boss in shock. "The fuck?"

The boss picked up a small gun. Someone had to test it...

"I was hammered" He waved Johnny's surprise off. "Sides, it's not like I have anything better to do." It was an excuse, a poor one at that. 

How was he suppose to explain the strange attachment he felt for the girl?

"Sure, that's why." Johnny smirked before setting up his aim again.

The boss glared at him. "The fuck that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just saying, we've been up here a while. Sooner or late, the pussy calls."

The boss snorted. "You were always a man of words." The boss lined up the shot, aiming at the only bust that hadn't been shoot yet. Johnny had gone somewhere behind him to choose another gun, chuckling as he went.

The boss pulled the trigger, not expecting a whole lot to open with the small gun.

Three busts exploded, the force that emanated from the gun was so strong, it sent the boss flying backwards into the wall head first.

The world around him became fuzzy and muffled. He swore he heard someone shouting, but he couldn't move. His ears were ringing around the muffled noise.

His blurred vision was getting darker around the edges. He felt pressure on his shoulder and movement underneath him.

"Fuck...gun..." He groaned before everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this kind of quickly, so I'll fix anything that needs changing later!


End file.
